


choosing a couples costume; it can't be that hard, can it?

by myouicherie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouicherie/pseuds/myouicherie
Summary: where chaeyoung is excited about dahyun and her wearing a couples costume to sana's halloween party until she realises choosing one is not as easy as she thought.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina (Mentioned), Hirai Momo/Kang Seulgi (Mentioned), Im Nayeon/Park Jihyo (Mentioned), Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Yoo Jeongyeon/Minatozaki Sana (Mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	choosing a couples costume; it can't be that hard, can it?

Chaeyoung had been looking forward to Sana's Halloween party ever since the older girl had texted her she would be hosting one in a few days.

Not only would it be the first Halloween party she attended — she was not that much of a social butterfly — but it was also going to be the first party she attended with Dahyun, her girlfriend.

To be fair, Dahyun and Chaeyoung had attended many parties before, but only as friends. They had gotten together only recently — three months and fourteen days, but Chaeyoung _swore_ she wasn't counting or something; she just happened to remember.

Sana's party was going to be the first party they would attend as a couple and Chaeyoung believed it would only be fitting if they went for a couple costume.

However, Chaeyoung soon found out that deciding on a couples costume was actually harder than she thought. Especially because Dahyun and her couldn't seem to agree on one.

They had first settled to meet up at Chaeyoung's place after class. Since Dahyun had a club meeting, Chaeyoung took her time in preparing a wide range of snacks for the two of them.

Nevertheless, as soon as Dahyun arrived at her house, her girlfriend disregarded the chips and jelly and devoured all the chocolate instead. As the scene unfolded under the younger's eyes, Chaeyoung smiled lovely. She had seen it coming anyway.

They sat face to face on Chaeyoung's bed, the snacks in between them. Their eyes trained on them as Dahyun kept picking up all the chocolate ones and Chaeyoung ate what was left.

"So, for our couples costume I was thinking that..." Chaeyoung couldn't really help but burst out laughing when she looked up at Dahyun and her puffy cheeks filled with skittles. Some chocolate was smeared at the corner of her lips and she cleaned it with her finger.

Dahyun's smiled warmly at the gesture before sitting upright on Chaeyoung's bed, finally giving her girlfriend her full attention. "Alright, so what did you think?"

"I asked around and everyone's basically going for a romantic couples costume," Chaeyoung started, hiding a frown. Dahyun nodded her head at her words, not the slightest surprised her friends would opt for such a choice.

"Let me guess," she interrupted her, smiling sheepishly. Chaeyoung mirrored her smile, knowing from the mischievous glint in her girlfriend's eyes what she was about to say. "Sana and Jeongyeon are dressing up as the main characters from Ghost?"

Chaeyoung giggled as she quickly nodded her head. The memory of her call with Jeongyeon was still hilarious to her, especially because the older girl did not seem the slightest excited to reenact their sophomore's year school play.

"I can't believe Sana actually convinced Jeongyeon," Dahyun added thinking back to their school play and cringing hard. "What about the others? Is Nayeon making Jihyo dress as the frog while she's the princess?"

Chaeyoung couldn't keep her laughter in when Dahyun started to wiggle her eyebrows, requesting her to tell her if she was right. Chaeyoung was surprised at how Dahyun's guesses were always so accurate.

"If I tell you that Nayeon actually proposed it to Jihyo, will you believe me?" Chaeyoung managed to ask Dahyun through her giggles, and her girlfriend shook her head endearingly.

"Tell me that Jihyo refused, at least." Dahyun faked holding her breath until Chaeyoung nodded her head and the older of the two sighed in relief. "I knew I could trust her."

"Mina and Tzuyu are going as princesses," Chaeyoung added a bit later as she shared a look with Dahyun and they both ended up smiling proudly.

They had introduced Tzuyu and Mina to one another, thinking that their personalities would match and they'd become friends. When the two eventually got together, they were surprised but still declared that it was all thanks to them.

"What about Momo?" Dahyun asked, knowing that as single as the girl was, there was no way she'd be doing couple costumes with anyone. Unless.

Chaeyoung read her mind and started shaking her head hopelessly. "Before you ask, no, she did not ask Seulgi to go with her."

Two sighs filled the otherwise quiet room. Ever since Momo became part of the cheerleading squad, she couldn't seem to stop talking about Seulgi, the cheer captain. It didn't take much for Dahyun and Chaeyoung to realise she was crushing hard on her.

No matter all the times Dahyun had tried to encourage Momo to ask the girl out, Momo would always chicken out last-minute and find an excuse to why she couldn't do it. Needless to be said, her excuses were not believable at all.

Disappointed, Dahyun started munching on a chocolate bar. Chaeyoung mirrored her, taking a handful of chips.

"I guess she's just scared, even though there's no need to." Chaeyoung said with her mouth full of food, and it was a miracle that Dahyun was actually able to make out her words. "It's not like Seulgi would ever reject her. They're both head over heels for each other, they just can't see it."

Dahyun nodded her head strongly at Chaeyoung in agreement. She was about to say something when a voice coming from the doorstep made them both jump in surprise.

"Look who's talking," it was a male voice, and as they kept talking, Chaeyoung widened her eyes. "As if you two didn't take a whole year and a half to confess to each other."

Chaeyoung took the closest pillow she could find and threw it in her brother's way in an attempt to make him shut up. Nonetheless, as he avoided it, he kept talking, making Chaeyoung blush furiously.

"You can't even imagine how exasperating it was to see you two interact during our neighbourhood's get-together. Or when Dahyun came over after class and staye—"

Her brother was not able to finish his sentence as Chaeyoung suddenly stood up from her bed and went to close the door on his face. She shouted at him to go away from the other side of the door and only when she heard footsteps and a door closing, she sighed out in relief.

He was certainly going to pay for it in the evening. Especially because she was sure she had never blushed so hard in her whole life.

She turned around and started walking towards her bed while Dahyun kept giggling in an attempt to keep her laughter in.

"I mean, your brother is not that wrong." Dahyun said, the tone of her voice too cheerful for her to be embarrassed at the scene. After all, Chaeyoung's brother had been teasing the both of them, but Dahyun did not seem to mind. "We did take a lot of time to get together, didn't we?"

When Chaeyoung was sitting back on her bed, opposite to Dahyun, the younger of the two was still trying to hide her blush. "I guess." She said drily as she picked at some jelly.

The sight made Dahyun smile entertainingly, knowing exactly what was that made her girlfriend so upset.

"Are you still sad that I beat you in asking you out first?" There was sarcasm in her tone as well as tenderness. Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, but the corner of her lips started to stretch into a faint smile.

"I was about to ask you out!" Chaeyoung exclaimed loudly, clearly still not over it. "You interrupted me when you realised what I was doing and talked over me, it wasn't fair."

Chaeyoung grumbled and crossed her arms around her chest childishly. Dahyun couldn't help but think she looked adorable.

"You're right, I did." Dahyun smiled proudly to herself, earning a glare from Chaeyoung in response. "But you were the one who initiated our first kiss, remember? So romantic of you, my Romeo."

Although she tried to hide it with her hair, Dahyun noticed the way Chaeyoung bit her lip shyly and blushed faintly before whispering: "Don't call me Romeo, he dies in the end. They both do."

When Chaeyoung looked up, Dahyun was nodding her head lightly, acting like she was thinking hard. Chaeyoung knew she wasn't from the way she was holding back a smile.

"Then I should call you Jack," Dahyun finally said, wiggling her eyebrows. The mischievous glint in her eyes made Chaeyoung groan before she could even finish her sentence. "At least, I won't die."

As Dahyun winked at her, Chaeyoung only shoved her away lightly. Dahyun, being her dramatic self, fell from the bed with the most histrionic scream Chaeyoung had ever heard.

She was about to reach out to help her get up from the ground when Dahyun stood up on her own, displaying an excited grin on her lips, while the other girl grew confused to what she was up to.

"Oh my god," Dahyun exclaimed, her eyes widening as her grin got wider. Chaeyoung made the mistake of thinking that she was serious for a second, only to be face-palming herself seconds later. "We should totally go as Jack and Rose."

"You're the worst," Chaeyoung said as she watched Dahyun sit back proudly. When she saw that the girl was making an attempt to speak again, she interrupted her harshly. "No, I do not prefer going as Romeo and Juliet. But thanks for asking."

As their eyes met, they both ended up laughing. And as Dahyun unwillingly kicked the bowl of chips on the floor, their laughter only got louder, even though Chaeyoung was well aware that her mother was going to yell at her if she did not clean it before she came back from work.

Their laughters quieted down only after a few minutes. Dahyun reached for Chaeyoung's hand and squeezed it softly.

"Sorry for the chips." Chaeyoung didn't know whether to believe her or not as Dahyun kept displaying an entertained grin, but she let it go anyway.

"Don't apologise," Chaeyoung told her, before getting up. "Help me clean it, though." She finished and exited the room to go and get a broom.

When she came back into the room, Dahyun was fast on her feet and ready to help her.

"We make a great team," Dahyun said and Chaeyoung rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's silly remark. "Don't roll your eyes at me! Or at least if you do, try not to smile afterwards or you won't be credible."

Chaeyoung didn't say anything in response simply because she never intended to be credible anyway. Dahyun knew it, but still liked messing around with her. That was one of the reason why Chaeyoung fell for her in the first place.

There were times in which Dahyun was so energetic, always joking around and teasing her. Then, there were times when she was so serious, engaging in deep conversation and listening carefully to what Chaeyoung had to say.

Dahyun knew exactly when to joke around, or let Chaeyoung share her thoughts with her. She got her like no one else ever did.

At first, it surprised Chaeyoung, the way Dahyun could go from goofing around to talk about serious matters as if it was nothing. Even at that moment, she gradually stopped laughing to then threw a chip in Chaeyoung's way to catch her attention.

When Chaeyoung looked up, she noticed there was no glint of mischief in her eyes. Instead, she was looking attentively at her.

"You want to do a romantic couples costume too, don't you?" Her voice was steady and her eyes started to soften when she saw Chaeyoung bite her lower lip. "We can do one if you want."

The younger of the two shook her head strongly, and Dahyun looked at her confusedly, raising an eyebrow.

"There's no need to, really." Chaeyoung spoke, momentarily forgetting about the fact there were still some chips under her bed she had yet to pick up. "I know you prefer funny-looking costumes, like that one time you told me you dressed as Genie."

The both of them smiled spontaneously at the memory of the afternoon in which Dahyun showed Chaeyoung the pictures of herself in that costume.

Chaeyoung, because she remembered how ridiculous Dahyun looked, but still thought it looked fitting knowing how much her then best friend loved making the people around her laugh. Even if it meant she had to pick a silly costume, she was willing to do it in order to make the people she cared about happy.

Dahyun, because she remembered the look on Chaeyoung's face when she showed her the picture and the sincere laugh that followed. It was at that moment that Dahyun realised she was in love with her. When she went to bed that night, she couldn't help but think of her laugh. Over and over again.

"That's sweet of you." Dahyun thought out loud, and this time it was Chaeyoung's turn to furrow her eyebrows in confusion. So, Dahyun went further on explaining. "To give up you preferences over mines. Real romance."

Apart from the hint of sarcasm in her tone — Dahyun loved teasing her about her romantic side — Chaeyoung knew her girlfriend meant every word she said. She felt herself blushing once again, probably for the hundredth time that afternoon.

"Shut it." She was quick to say before Dahyun could say anything else and make her blush even more. "I simply don't want our friends to say we're cheesy and stuff. That's all."

Dahyun knew it was not about that, but she still let it go. She got closer to Chaeyoung ad left a tender kiss on her forehead, before going back to pick up the chips from the floor.

"Let's clean and then we can decided on a costume, okay?"

Chaeyoung nodded her head as a broad grin stretched onto her lips.

—

Not-so-surprisingly, it turned out that Chaeyoung and Dahyun did make a great team. In no more than half a hour they were lying on Chaeyoung's bed after throwing away all the chips and moving the snacks from the bed onto Chaeyoung's bedside table.

"So, about the couples costume..." Chaeyoung didn't get to finish her sentence as she felt Dahyun snuggle closer into the crook of her neck. Her warm breath hitting her skin and giving her goosebumps.

"Let's cuddle some more," Dahyun mumbled against Chaeyoung's skin with her eyes closed. "Just ten more minutes."

Chaeyoung didn't have it in herself to say no to her, so she gave in and tightened her hold over Dahyun's body, leaning her head on her girlfriend's and closing her eyes as well.

They spend more than ten minutes in silence, but neither of them minded. They both felt peaceful in the other's presence and embrace.

However, the moment Chaeyoung heard Dahyun snoring, she widened her eyes and sat upright. "Don't tell me you fell asleep!"

Dahyun didn't need to answer her verbally as she started laughing loudly. Chaeyoung, on the other hand, sighed. How was it that Dahyun was always playing pranks on her?

"It's not funny." Chaeyoung deadpanned, trying to look unamused but failing miserably. It was ridiculous the way her lips moved on their own and turned into a smile upon hearing Dahyun's laughter even though she was supposed to be pissed at her.

"You're right, sorry." Dahyun apologised, but the grin on her lips didn't make her seem sorry at all. "How about the couples costume? What should we do?"

Chaeyoung appreciated the way Dahyun suddenly turned serious and showed her interest on the reason why they had met in the first place. Chaeyoung couldn't believe they got so distracted and ended up spending almost a hour and a half together without talking about it.

"I was thinking we could go as Pennywise and Georgie from IT." Chaeyoung started but she stopped when she saw the look on Dahyun's face. "What?"

"I kind of fell asleep while watching it," Dahyun admitted, shocking Chaeyoung. "So I don't remember much of it. But we can still go for it if you want!"

Chaeyoung shook her head, saying it did not matter. "But how did you even manage to fall asleep while watching it?" She asked her genuinely.

They had resumed their previous position with Dahyun hugging Chaeyoung's side and leaning on her shoulder, while Chaeyoung had an arm around her torso and the other intertwined to Dahyun's.

Dahyun smiled spontaneously, thinking back about the day Momo and her saw it at the former's house.

"It's not my fault someone kept me up the whole night before in a video call because she could not fall asleep." Dahyun teased looking up at Chaeyoung who was now biting her lower lip out of habit.

"You stayed awake even after I fell asleep, though." Chaeyoung replied, adjusting her position so she could look at Dahyun. "That's on you."

Dahyun shook her head firmly, before saying: "No. That's on _you_ for looking so adorable when you sleep."

Chaeyoung grimaced at her words before pointing out that most of the time she tended to sleep with her mouth open. But Dahyun didn't give in and argued that she found it cute anyway.

"How about salt and pepper then?" Chaeyoung asked and she smacked Dahyun lightly on the shoulder when she heard her mutter it was _too predictable._

"When did you become so picky about costumes?" Chaeyoung asked her pinching her hand harmlessly.

"Since it's a chance to tease you." Dahyun replied proudly before winking at her. Chaeyoung only rolled her eyes, but as every time she did, the corner of her lips soon stretched into a loving smile making Dahyun giggle softly.

"How about ketchup and mayonnaise?" Chaeyoung tried again, and Dahyun seemed to actually consider it.

"Although yellow would suit me perfectly," She noted sarcastically, making Chaeyoung smile at how idiotic she could be. "I don't think neither of us is willing to listen to Mina and Momo argue over which one is better the whole night."

Both Chaeyoung and Dahyun were sure that they had to endure them arguing over it way too many times for them to risk it happening once again, so the younger girl could only agree with her girlfriend, mentally crossing out that specific couple costume from the list of possible costumes she had made.

"What about superheroes? Something like Captain America and Bucky?" This time it was Dahyun who tried to come up with some ideas. Chaeyoung appreciated it, but still shook her head.

"Mina would probably find some flaws in our costumes and then make us spend the night watching every film with her."

"True." Dahyun muttered, shrugging her shoulders. "But I would've loved to dress up as Groot."

Chaeyoung snickered at her words before adding: "Don't you mean Baby Groot?" Which got her a smack on the side from a not-so-amused Dahyun.

"You're my same height so I don't get why you find it so funny." She declared, before rolling her eyes. Chaeyoung only laughed, knowing that for once the roles had reversed and it felt great.

"Should we steal Nayeon's idea then?" Dahyun said with a smirk. "I would've offered to be the frog but I've decided I want to be a princess."

"Oh my god," Chaeyoung exclaimed, entertained by Dahyun's behaviour. "You sound so childish. If I had known you'd react like this, I wouldn't have teased you."

Dahyun quickly sat on Chaeyoung's bed and turned around to look at her feigning to be speechless. "Me? Childish?" She asked, and the pout she offered Chaeyoung was the less convincing but still most adorable thing she had ever seen.

"Will you be happy if I say I'll go as the frog?" Chaeyoung asked, her eyes softening as she mirrored Dahyun's position and sat only some inches away from her girlfriend's body. Their faces touching when Chaeyoung left a quick peck on Dahyun's pout. "Should I look up how to do my make up in order to look as one?"

Dahyun fought back her smile and shook her head instead. "No, I don't want you to go as a frog." She revealed, looking up to meet Chaeyoung's eyes.

"But I think the beast would totally suit you."

Chaeyoung shoved Dahyun back onto her bed, rolling her eyes annoyedly at her girlfriend's joke. Again, it amazed her how Dahyun could go from being serious to joking in the span of literally three seconds.

"You're an idiot." Chaeyoung affirmed as Dahyun kept laughing to herself.

"You're dating this idiot, though." Dahyun noted as she stopped laughing and sat back opposite to her girlfriend. "You even told the idiot _I love you_ first."

"Don't we have to choose a couples costume?" Chaeyoung tried her best to dismiss the subject and Dahyun's knowing look along with the wink she sent her way. She was not in the mood to be reminded of the fool she had made out of herself when she started stuttering and blushing because she was so nervous, the words coming out of her mouth incomprehensible to the human ear.

Dahyun decided to let it go as she was able to tell by Chaeyoung's rosey cheeks that she was still embarrassed because of it. She believed there was no need to. After all, she said it back, didn't she?

"What do you suggest then?" Dahyun asked her girlfriend, smiling at the way Chaeyoung scrunched her nose deep in thought. Maybe coming up with a couple costume was not as easy as they had thought.

"I don't know," Chaeyoung sighed frustratedly, her patience running short. "Why is it so hard to find one?"

Dahyun kept in her laughter not to upset her girlfriend, although she find it cute the way she pouted when something didn't go the way she planned.

"Don't tell me you're already giving up?"

Chaeyoung appreciated Dahyun's encouragement, but couldn't help feeling kind of upset knowing that they both had no idea where to start for their couple costume. Not only did they have to choose one, but they eventually had to find them too and think about make-up and everything.

Chaeyoung was definitely starting to give up little by little.

"No answer?" Dahyun insisted, prompting Chaeyoung to look at her by placing a finger under her chin, making her look up. "Do you want to let Sana and Jeongyeon be the best dressed? Or even worst, Nayeon and Jihyo?"

Chaeyoung laughed softly, shaking her head. "Nayeon would never shut up about it. Jihyo too." She thought out loud, making the both of them erupt in a fit of giggles.

"You're not going to fool me, I know how competitive you can be." Dahyun told Chaeyoung with a firm smile. "The only people I'm willing to lose to are Tzuyu and Mina. And maybe Momo, but only if she finds the courage to come with Seulgi."

Chaeyoung loved the way she could tell Dahyun was sincere by the look in her eyes. She also loved the way she always pushed her to do her best even for silly things as such finding a couple costume for a Halloween party.

Chaeyoung loved everything about Dahyun.

"You can stop looking at me like that," She told her girlfriend with the biggest grin on her lips. "You've convinced me already."

Dahyun mirrored her grin and intertwined their hands swiftly. "It didn't take much." She replied jokingly and let Chaeyoung shove her back a little as she rolled her eyes but her grin did not fade one bit.

A knock on the door made them both turn around to see who it was. When the door opened slightly, Chaeyoung's mum peaked in to see what they were doing. A sweet, motherly smile on her lips as she asked them: "Are you girls having fun?"

Chaeyoung widened her eyes when her mother suddenly sent a wink her way, while Dahyun — whom had not missed the gesture — smiled widely.

She was about to answer her when Chaeyoung suddenly squeezed her hand hurriedly and spoke before she could say anything.

"Yes, we are." She told her mother quickly and when she realised she was about to speak again, she anticipated her. "I'll let you know if Dahyun wants to stay for dinner, yes."

Her mother narrowed her eyes and watched her carefully but then proceeded to shrug her shoulders. "Okay then." After that, she turned to Dahyun and smiled sweetly at her. "I'll leave before my own daughter kicks me out." She commented sarcastically and they laughed together.

Chaeyoung did not miss the scolding look she sent her way and bit her lip softly. How was it that her mother and her girlfriend got along so well?

When her mother was about to leave, Dahyun stopped her unexpectedly, making Chaeyoung widen her eyes once again.

"Uhm, we're actually having some problems with choosing a couples costume." Dahyun told Chaeyoung's mum who looked rather surprised.

"Really?"

Dahyun nodded her head weakly as a confirmation of what she had already told her. Chaeyoung saw the interaction unfold under her eyes without making a move. Was asking her mother for advice going to help?

She stayed silent as her mother seemed to be deep in thought. Dahyun nudged her to get her attention and when Chaeyoung finally turned to look at her, she winked at her. The younger of the two restrained from rolling her eyes and waited for her mother to say something.

Luck seemed to be on her side because her mother suddenly spoke up, and the pair of girlfriends went back to looking at her.

"Why don't you go as the couple from that show you both love?" She said, but only got confused looks in return.

Chaeyoung wanted to tell her there were many shows they both loved and watched together, but knew her mother wouldn't appreciate such an answer. So, she waited for her to elaborate some more and, weirdly enough, as she tried to explain who she meant, it actually started to make sense.

"The ones that were friends and then enemies." She added, trying to remember what the plot of the show was. "And then they become friends again, I think? Well, in the end they get together."

Chaeyoung and Dahyun shared a look and her mother seemed to be losing her patience when she exclaimed: "Come on, you know who I mean!"

Dahyun got closer to Chaeyoung's face and started whispering in her ear. "Do you think she's talking about..." She never got to finish her question as Chaeyoung's mother interrupted them, sounding excited.

"I remember! One of them is a cat and the other is a giant. Or a maybe not. I'm not sure, you said she was tall but maybe from your perspective even a medium height is."

"Oh! There's even the cute boy who makes special arrows! I remember him clearly. He was cute. And he ends up with the sparkly princess. Isn't there an unicorn too? A mermaid, maybe? Anyways, do you get it now?"

Chaeyoung and Dahyun widened their eyes before looking at each other and then back at Chaeyoung's mum, without making any noise. The woman would be lying if she said she wasn't weirded out by the look they were giving her. Was she completely wrong?

After a beat of silence, they both started talking in unison and made her jump back a little, not expecting it.

"You mean Catradora?"

Chaeyoung's mother wasn't sure that was who she meant — she didn't really pay much attention when she was telling her about it, only nodding her head from time to time to act like she was — but from the way they had started grinning she thought they must have liked the idea and nodded her head nonetheless.

"Sure, that's them."

If Chaeyoung and Dahyun had been actually listening to her, they would've have noticed the uncertainty in her voice. But their minds were somewhere else, imagining how great they would look if they dressed up as them and how to make it work.

Chaeyoung was already thinking about the make up, while Dahyun was thinking that Chaeyoung should cut her hair short to suit Catra's look. Only for the costume of course. Certainly not because she loved the way she looked with shorter hair, nor did she miss it. Kinda.

When Chaeyoung spoke up, her mother had already left, finding it weird to stand at the doorstep while they were clearly lost in their thoughts. She also saw it as an opportunity to leave the door open without having her daughter complain about it and start ranting about her privacy and how she never respected it. Her house, her rules.

"We should totally go as Catradora," Chaeyoung said excitedly and she could tell Dahyun was just as excited by the way her grin got gradually wider. "I can go as Catra while you ca—"

Dahyun didn't let her finish her sentence and interrupted her instead. "I'll be Adora." Then, she looked at Chaeyoung carefully, taking in her sight, and smiled shyly to herself. "You'd look cute as a cat."

Chaeyoung simply hummed, hiding a smirk. "Should I cut my hair?" She asked her, already anticipating what her answer would be.

"Totally, yes. If you want to, of course." Dahyun blushed at the knowing look Chaeyoung sent her. Perhaps, she could be predictable at times.

"I wish I could go as She-Ra, though." Dahyun thought out loud. Chaeyoung snickered and was ready to tease her if only the older girl had not anticipated her. "I know my height won't allow me to dress as her." She rolled her eyes annoyedly.

It was crazy how they were nearly the same height, but still managed to tease each other about it every time.

"It would be fun, you know." Chaeyoung mumbled, gaining her girlfriend's attention. Not that Dahyun was expecting her to say something serious. "If you were like two meters tall and stuff."

Dahyun watched Chaeyoung laughing to herself, wondering how she ended up falling for her. Nevertheless, as the question formed in her mind, she already had her answer.

She fell for Chaeyoung because of the amazing person she was in and out. She wouldn't want anyone else by her side.

"Drop it or you'll be Kyle." She threatened her girlfriend who instantly turned serious. She was about to protest, but stopped when she saw Dahyun raise an eyebrow at her menacingly.

Chaeyoung pouted, knowing the other girl could not resist her when she did.

"Will you be the Rogelio to my Kyle then?"

Dahyun seemed to give in as she squeezed her hand and left a tender kiss on her cheek and then another at the corner of her lip.

Chaeyoung was already smiling confidently when Dahyun answered her questions.

"No." She sneered, while Chaeyoung's expression turned into an unamused one and she reached for a pillow to smack it in her face. This time, she did not try to make it as light as possible.

"It's not fair," Dahyun complained when Chaeyoung kept hitting her. "You only have one pillow! How am I supposed to defend myself?"

Chaeyoung stopped one second to look at Dahyun with a scornful expression. "Who said I was allowing you to defend yourself?"

Dahyun didn't have the time to protest as another pillow hit her in the face. Followed by another one. And so on. Until Chaeyoung's phone ringed and Dahyun used the fact that her girlfriend got distracted to her advantage.

"Look how the tables have turned." She proclaimed as she was holding the pillow. Chaeyoung, on the other hand, had forgotten about her phone and held her hands up in surrender.

"So, my mum wants to know if you're staying for dinner." She chirped, feigning innocence and Dahyun could only shake her head, throwing the pillow back to its original place.

"You're crazy." She declared, their eyes meeting as they both softened. "But I love your mother's cooking so yes." She swiftly cuddled into Chaeyoung's side, the two of them falling back onto the bed.

"Are you saying yes only for my mother's cooking?" Chaeyoung inquired playfully, enjoying holding Dahyun between her arms. It gave her a sense of peacefulness.

Dahyun nodded her head, her nose rubbing against Chaeyoung's skin. "Exactly."

Chaeyoung hummed, her eyes starting to close on their own. Who would have ever thought that choosing a couple costume could be so tiring?

She looked down at her girlfriend and smiled lovingly when she saw her eyes flattering closed. She kissed the top of her head before relaxing her head onto the pillow.

Dahyun's breath was getting steadier against her skin. Chaeyoung knew that if she were to fall asleep in that position, her arm would probably hurt when she woke up, but she didn't mind.

"We're totally going to have the best couple costume." She mumbled before closing her eyes, thinking no one would hear her.

However, Dahyun had yet to fall asleep and smiled proudly at her words.

Indeed, Chaeyoung could be very competitive when she wanted to.

Another reason why she loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> watch she-ra and the princesses of power ! :)  
> also, this is my first time publishing something on here so i'm still trying to understand how it works but thanks to everyone who took their time to read this !! hope you liked it <3


End file.
